This invention relates to a hub and teeter assembly for a wind turbine.
In a wind turbine, the connection between the rotor blade and the low speed shaft is one of the most critical areas on the entire wind turbine. This interface is commonly referred to as the hub. A teeter control mechanism controls rotor movement normal to the plane of the rotor. The combination of the two is commonly referred to as the hub and teeter joint.
The cost, complexity, and weight of the hub are important aspects to be considered in its design for an efficient wind turbine. Previously developed turbines have had significant complexity in the integration of a blade root, hub connection, blade pitch links, teeter joint, and teeter control system.